Naruto aux rinnegans
by Kitsune no ho
Summary: Naruto a une connaissance du monde ninja et une discrétion digne des plus grand ambu verra sa vie changer par une mystérieuse personne crainte de tous.
1. Chapter 1

**Il y avait un démon renard qui avait attaqué le village caché de Konoha. Ce monstre était tellement puissant qu'un seul battement d'une de ses neuf queues produisait des raz-de-marée et des séismes. Malgré tout, une personne arriva à l'enfermer dans un nouveau né, cette personne était le Yondaime Hokage qui laissa derrière lui son fils et sa femme qu'il ne savait pas morte lors de l'accouchement.**

**Sept ans plus tard lors de la fête de la victoire contre Kyubi,c'était un jour de fête pour tout le monde;sauf pour une personne Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki ce jours la était le pire de tous pour lui car ce jour maudit ou Kyubi attaqua le village de Konoha fut aussi le jour de sa naissance en qui on scella Kyubi en lui. Naruto était blond avec des mèches rousses qui encadraient son visage ses était bleu mais on pouvait remarquer de léger cercle gris a l'intérieur de ceci,il portait un baggi noir ,un T-shirt de la même couleur avec le symbole de Konoha couleur or et des sandale ninjas de la même couleurs. Il révéla être quelqu'un extrêmement discret même pour les Ambu et l'Hokage qui en était toujours surpris.**

**Il avait appris ses origines par le Sandaime Hokage après avoir surpris une conversation entre lui et un ambu. Ce jour la ne fit pas exceptions à la règle et il se fit battre par des ninjas dans la foret ,alors qu'il était sur le point de rendre l'âme un halo rouge l'entoura et repoussa ses assaillant par une vague de chakra,suite à cela ses adversaire qui n'était pas mort s'enfuir en se jurant vengeance.**

**-Que c'est-il passé ,es-ce l'œuvre du démon renard ?se dit Naruto.**

**Une voix caverneuse provenant de l'esprit de Naruto lui répondit.**

**- Oui c'est moi dit Kyubi.**

**Soudain le décor ou Naruto se trouva se changea pour réapparaitre sous la salle ou est enfermer Kyubi.**

**-Que me veut tu Kyubi?**

**-Haha soit tu est courageux soit tu est inconscient n'a tu pas peur de moi?**

**-Non car je sais que tu ne pourra pas sortir d'ici.**

**-Et qui te dit que je ne peu pas?**

**-Car c'est mon père qui ta sceller en moi.**

**-Tu dois lui en vouloir pour t'avoir fait ma prison .**

**-Non.**

**Kyubi intrigué et intéresser:et puis-je savoir pourquoi?**

**-Car je sais que si il ne l'avait pas fait Konoha ne serait plus et moi non plus par conséquent et puis je suis sur que si tu as attaqué le village c'est que tu devais avoir une bonne raison , et j'aimerais bien la connaître.**

**Kyubi commencent à s'énerver:que c'est tu de moi gamin!Tu n'est qu'un misérable humain qui n'est avide que de puissance pour son propre compte!Donne moi , donne moi une seule bonne raison de te le dire!**

**Naruto pas du tout déstabiliser:parce que je veux te comprendre,parce que tu vis en moi,parce que je veux t'aider et ce quoi qu'il en coûte!**

**Kyubi réfléchissant:qu'est qui me prouve que tu dit vrai tu pourrais être comme tous ses autres misérables humains!**

**-Tous simplement parce que si je ne voulais pas t'aider je t'aurais haïs pour la vie que tu m'a offerte pour toute les vies que tu as pris et puis tu es un démon même si je pense que c'est plutôt les humains qui ton donner se surnom grâce à tes pouvoirs et vus que tu vis en moi je pense que tu peux voir se que je pense réellement de toi.**

**Kyubi soupirant:d'accord je vais te dire la raison qui m'a pousser à attaquer le village, mais sache que tu es le dernier humain à qui je fais confiance si tu me trahis que je meurs ou pas je fais exploser tout tes organes .Est- ce clair?**

**-Hai Kyubi-san.**

**-Bien sache tout d'abord que nous autre ceux que les gens de ton espèce considère comme démon son en faite des âmes de la nature il y a de cela trois mille ans nous étions aux départ sensé protéger des lieux ancestraux crée par Inari-sama et Shinigami-sama nous vivions en harmonie avec votre espèce nous nous étions prient d'affection pour eux et commençons à leurs apprendre des technique ninjas pour qu'ils puissent se défendre mais tel que sont les humains avares et avides de puissance ils commencèrent à capturer mes semblable pour faire des leurs des jinchuriki j'ai essayer de les raisonner et de les libérer mais en vain ce qui me poussa à attaquer le village fut quand ils tuèrent mon protéger un humain comme toi que je considérai comme mon meilleur ami. Sais tu quelle sont ceux qu'ils l'ont tuer?**

**-Non kyubi-san fit Naruto captiver par son histoire.**

**- Les ninjas de Konoha voila tu connait la suite après fit-il s'attendant a voir un regard de mépris et de dégout comme tous ces misérables il fut surpris de voir un regard triste pour lui et haineux pour son village troublé par ce regard il lui demanda.**

**-Ne me hais tu point.**

**Naruto souriant:non Kyubi-kun je comprend parfaitement j'aurais fait la même chose à ta place c'est plutôt ce village qui me dégoute mais bon on n'y peut rien.**

**-T'es étonnant gamin !**

**-Hrm hrm!**

**-Désoler Naruto tu m'impressionne moi qui pensait que tu serais comme tous les autres je viens de me planter en beauté.**

**-Allons c'est pas grave tout le monde peut se tromper. dit Naruto.**

**-Hn quoi?**

**-J'aurais une questions et une faveur à te demander?**

**-Quels sont-elles?**

**-Bah pour commencer c'était pour te demander si tu me respectais et si nous somme ami et je voudrais que tu m'entraine.**

**Kyubi restant bouche bée:oui je te respecte et pour être ami oui je tais dis que je te faisais confiance .Et pourquoi veut-tu que je t'entraine toi aussi tu recherche le pouvoir? lui dit Kyubi.**

**-Non si je veux que tu m'entraine c'est pour protéger mon ami et ceux que j'aurais peut-être dans le futur.**

**Il scanna les pensées de Naruto voulant y trouver une trace de mensonge mais rien ce gamin était tout simplement incroyable.**

**-Et bien c'est d'accord on commencera demain à sept heures pétante mais avant vas chez ton Hokage chercher ton héritage.**

**-Hai Kyubi-sensei.**

**Cinq minutes plus tard devant la porte du bureau de l'Hokage.**

**Narto toqua et attendu le traditionnel ''entrer'' qu'il entendu peu de temps après et entra.**

**-bonjour Naruto que me vaut ta visite?**

**-j'irais droit au but jiji-san je veut que tu me donne mon héritage.**

**-?**

**-Oui moi Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki demande l'héritage de mon père le Yondaime Hokage .**

**-Co...comment la tu appris tu n'étais sensé le savoir qu'a tes 18 ans.**

**-J'ai surpris une conversations entre vous et un ambu.**

**-Impossible sinon nous t'aurions remarquer!**

**-Non vous étiez trop pris dans vos pensée pour une raison que j'ignore et malgré mon âge je sais quand même comment camoufler mon chakra.**

**-Eh ok, je veux savoir comment tu la appris?**

**-Vus que tout ce qu'on m'interdis j'ai appris a me défendre en faisant un petit tour à la bibliothèque et en apprenant deux , trois petit truc; oh et encore une chose en même temps que j'ai appris qui étais mes parents j'ai aussi appris que je portais Kyubi.**

**Le Sandaime surpris par ces révélations ne put dire un mot il dut revenir vite à la réaliser a cause de Naruto qui le secouait.**

**-Eu...bon d'accord tien voici ton héritage lui dit-il en sortant une clé en or au chiffre quatre de son tiroir.**

**Mode bug pour Naruto:eu...c'est tout.**

**-Non le reste de ton héritage se trouve dans une pièce que seul ceux ayant le sang des Namikaze peuvent ouvrir.**

**-Ba ok au revoir jiji je dois me reposer pour demain**

**-Pourquoi Na...**

**Mais il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il était deja partit**

**Cinq minutes plus trad Naruto arriva à lauré du bois du Konoha et trouva une immense maison avec comme écriteaux .''Ici réside le Yondaime Hokage sa femme et son fils''**

**Il ne s'en formalisa pas et entra dans sa nouvelle demeure qui était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière.**

**-Hn va avoir du ménage se dit-il.**

**Sa maison était constitué d'un hall avec un escalier qui montait juste en face de lui,sur sa droite il y avait la cuisine et le salon et sur sa droite une salle d'entrainement certainement conçu pour résister a de puissante attaque se dit-il il ne s'en formalisa pas et monta à l'étage sur sa droite il y avait sa chambre et sur sa gauche celle de ses parents après avoir visiter toute les pièces sauf la chambre de ses parents il y entra enfin elle était standard un lit double une commode et une armoire il alla sur la commode et trouva une photo de ses parents couché il la releva qui a son plus grand étonnement enclencha un mécanisme qui fit pivoter le mur derrière le lit il y lut plusieurs inscription qu'il ne comprit pas il partit demander conseil à Kyubi.**

**-Kyubi qu'est que c'est?**

**-C'est un puissant fuinjutsu qu'a créer ton père il ne réagit qu'a celui qui l'a apposer ou a ses descendant, c'est surement de sa que te parlait le vieux.**

**-Ok et je fais comment pour le désactiver?**

**-Entaille doit un doit et met de ton sang a chaque extrémité de ta main droite et met y du chackra appose la cela devrait suffire.**

**-Hai.**

**Après avoir exécuter l'opération il apposa sa main sur les inscriptions un halo bleu entoura sa main suivit d'une secousse .Le résultat stupéfiât Naruto le mur ou se trouvai jadis les inscriptions se volatilisa pour laisser apparaitre une porte. Il y entra et en resta un moment surpris car devant lui s'étendait plusieurs dizaines d'étagères contenant toute sorte de rouleau.**

**-Et bien et bien ton père en cachait des truc huhuhu.**

**-A qui le dit tu il a dut utiliser un jutsu dimensionnel pour caser toute ses étagères.**

**-Ouais.**

**Il remarqua que sur les étagère les rouleaux avait différente couleurs.**

**-Tu c'est pourquoi il ne sont pas tous pareil?**

**-Aucune idée Naruto.**

**-...**

**-Tien regarde en face il y a un bureau .**

**Naruto se rapprocha du bureau et vit qu'un sabre y reposait il devait mesurait au moins un mètre quatre-vingt la lame était d'un noir ténèbres le manche été serti d'une pierre de chakra et le fourreau était noir avec les kanji Namikaze gravé en or.**

**-Je sens un grand pouvoir dans cette épée Naruto dit Kyubi**

**-Hn moi aussi je le sens.**

**Il prit le sabre en main qui se mit soudainement a briller d'une forte lueur qui le fit s'évanouir. Quand il se réveilla il était adossé contre un pilier dans un long couloir entouré de torche a flamme doré.**

**-Ou...ou somme nous Kyubi?**

**-Alors la je n'en ai pas la moindre idée la seule chose dont je suis sur c'est que nous somme arrivé la quand tu est entré en contact avec l'épée;mais sa tu devais déjà le savoir.**

**-Oui. Bon marchons tout en restant sur nos garde jusqu'à se qu'on trouve une explication et qu'on se barre d'ici.**

**-OK.**

**Il continua son chemin a travers cette immense couloir jusqu'à arriver a une immense porte. Il se tendu encore plus et ouvrit la porte ; tout au bout il y avait un trône avec une personne y siégeant. Il si y approcha et se qu'il vit le surpris au plus au point. Devant lui se tenait un homme ou qu'elle que chose y ressemblant en effet cette personne avait la peau bleu de long cheveux blanc des yeux au fond noir qui été au milieu dorée avec une pupille fendu et...deux cornes de chaque côté du crane il portait une longue tunique blanche. Il ne l'as connaissait pas mais fut tirée dans son esprit par Kyubi.**

**-A...a...a fu.. Kyubi dont la peur se lisait dans son regard.**

**-Qu'est qui t'arrive Kyubi?Qu'est qui te met dans cette état!hurla Naruto inquiet de voir le roi des démons prendre peur.**

**-C'est...c'est SHINIGAMI-SAMA!**

**-Kkk...impossible.**

**Le temps sembla se figer autour de lui après cette révélation .Il fut tirer de son état par shinigami-sama qui l'appela.**

**-NARUTO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI.**

**-Ou...oui.**

**-C'EST TU POUQUOI TU EST LA.**

**- Je..je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.**

**-SI TU ES LA C'EST CAR UNE PROPHETIE TE CONCERNE ET QUE POUR LA REALISER TU AS BESOIN D'ETRE PUISSANT.**

**-Quelle est cette prophétie dit-il soudainement intéresser.**

**-TU EST L'ELUE CLUI QUI ANS QUELQUE ANNEE REGIRA LE MONDE TU DECIDERA DE QUI DOIT VIVRE OU MOURRIR IL FAUDRA QUE TU SUIVE TA VOIE CAR DANS CE CAS SOIT TU APPORTERA DESTRUCTION ET ENFER SOIT LA PAIX.**

**Naruto surpris ne sut répondre qu'après plusieurs minute de silence.**

**-Et...et pourquoi suis je devant vous?**

**Naruto ne put l'apercevoir mais Shinigami-sama lui fit un sourire.**

**-CAR J'AI DECIDER PAR LE BIAI DU SABRE DE FAIRE DE TOI MON PREMIER ET UNIQUE DISCIPLE.**

**-...**

**-ACCEPTES-TU MON OFFRE ?**

**- Il serait débile de ma part de refuser une telle opportunité.**

**-BIEN,DANS CE CAS, JE TE PROCLAME PREMIER DISCIPLE DU SHINIGAMI.**

**- Merci à vous shinigami-sama.**

**-NOUS ALLONS COMMENCER MAINTENANT,QU'EN PENSES-TU ?**

**- Je suis d'accord, plus vite je deviendrai puissant, plus vite je pourrais réalisé mon rêve.**

**-ET QUEL EST-IL ?**

**-De venir fort afin que tout le monde m'accepte et reconnaisse ma valeur.**

**- TU M'INTERRESSES GAMIN, BIEN, C'EST PARTI !**

**- Haï sensei !**

**- POUR COMMENCER,NOUS ALLONS VOIR QUELLE EST TON AFFINITE, FAIS PASSER TON CHAKRA DANS CECI.**

**Quand il eut dit cela, une feuille de papier apparu en lévitation devant Naruto, il l'attrapa.**

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**-UNE FEUILLE DE PAPIER PRODUITE A PARTIR D'UN ARBRE DANS LEQUEL ON FAIT PASSER DU CHAKRA REGULIEREMENT. MAINTENANT FAIS PASSER TON CHAKRA DEDANS.**

**-Haï.**

**Après que Naruto est fait passer son chakra dedans, la feuille fut tranchée en quatre et le plus étonnant c'est que les quatre parties ont toutes changé. Une c'est froissé, une autre est partie en cendres, un autre désagrégée et une dernière humidifié.**

**-BIEN, TON AFFINITE EST BIEN...TU POSSEDES TOUTES LES AFFINITES. CHOSE SURPRENANTE MAIS JE POSSEDE LA REPONSE, JE TE LA DIRAI APRES.**

**- Génial...**

**- ET CE QUI L'EST ENCORE PLUS C'EST QUE GRÂCE AU CHAKRA KATON DE KYUBI ET A TON CHAKRA TU PEUX OBTENIR L'AFFINITE HOTON EN FUSIONNANT LES AFFINITES KATON ET DONNE UN RESULTAT... FLAMBOYANT.**

**AINSI QUE LE YOUTON EN COMBINANT LE DOTON ET LE KATON. ENFIN... SI KYUBI EST D'ACCORD BIEN SÛR... KYUBI ?**

**- SI TEL EST VOTRE SOUHAIT, JE NE PEUX PAS ALLER CONTRE VOTRE VOLONTE SHINIGAMI-SAMA.**

**-BIEN. TU PEUX AUSSI UTILISER LES TECHNIQUES HYOTON AVEC LE FUUTON ET LE SUITON ET AINSI DE SUITE. BIEN, VEUX-TU CONNAITRES LA RAISON DE TA POSSESSION DE TOUTES LES NATURES ?**

**- Oui bien sûr.**

**-LA RAISON EST SIMPLE MAIS TRES PEU COMMUNE? TU EST UN POSSESSEUR DU RINNEGAN.**

**-le rinnegan sa me dit quelque chose sa ne serait pas la pupille du rikoudou sennin?**

**-EXACT , QUAND AU POURQUOI TU COMMENT SUR LE FAIT QUE TU ES CETTE PUPILLE JE N'EN SAIS ABSOLUMENT RIEN MAIS PASSONS NOUS ALLONS DEBUTER TON : SHUSSEKI SEISHIN NO JUTSU(technique de la présence spirituelle).**

**Suite a cette attaque Naruto se tordit de douleur et Kyubi sortit de son corps sous forme d'esprit. Quand la douleur disparut il se leva et vu Kyubi au côtés de Shinigami-sama.**

**-?**

**-J'AI FAIT SORTIR KYUBI DE TON CORPS TEMPORAIREMENT AVEC LA PREMIERE ETAPE D'UNE TECHNIQUE QUE TU APPRENDRA POUR QUE VOUS PUISSIEZ VOUS ENTRAINER A ETRE SYNCHRONISER LORS DE VOS ATTAQUE COMMENCONS.**

**-Hai sensei.**

**-Hai Shinigami-sama.**


	2. Retour a Konoha!

**Ellipse temporelle:**

**Naruto avait sept ans et suivait des cours avec Shinigami-sama mais a force d'utiliser l'épée comme moyen de transport dimensionnel l'entré se scella et il ne put ressortir ce qui rendit joyeux Naruto car il aurait plus de temps pour s'entraîner mais en même temps triste car il ne verra plus le troisième Hokage ,Teuchi et Ayame les seuls personne a ne pas le regarder de travers.**

**Cinq ans plus tard.**

**Naruto avait bien changer il avait laisser pousser ses cheveux qu'il avait noué en une tresse il ressemblait encore plus au Yondaime excepté la tresse son regard avait changé il avait la pupille fendu en deux et on pouvait y lire de la joie, de la tristesse,de la malice de la sagesse et un certain penchant sadique lors des combat. Côtés vestimentaire il avait opté pour un yukata(comme celui de l'ending de Naruto shippuden «broken youth»).**

**- Allez Kyubi-sensei vous êtes prêt.**

**- Bien sûr renardeau.**

**- Bien alors à trois on lance chacun une attaque moi fuuton et vous katon d'accord ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Bien alors un...deux...trois!**

**-Fuuton:kami no iki (souffle divin).**

**-Katon: akuma no iki (souffle du démon).**

**Ils ratèrent l'attaque car Naruto a lancer son attaque en retard par rapport à Kyubi.**

**-Dîtes sensei j'ai une méthode pour nous synchroniser.**

**-Dis toujours.**

**-Eh bien... On dit ensemble ichiraku...ramen...miso !**

**- Hors de question !Tu peux pas être sérieux deux secondes!**

**-Allez sensei ! Vous savez bien que je suis sérieux mais c'estt le seul myen que j'ai trouver pour me caler a votre rythme!**

**- Non c'est non !**

**- Vous préférez renard, roux, carotte ?**

**- EUh...D'accord pour le premier.**

**- Ouais !**

**-Allez on recommence.**

**-Oui sensei !**

**-ichiraku...ramen...MISO !**

**Et comme par magie, Naruto réussie à se synchronisé avec Kyubi et le résultat fut une grosse fournaise de plusieurs mètres de hauteur et de large.**

**-Et ben voila, vous voyez sensei que sa marche.**

**- Peur-être mais je ne parle pas de la honte si on fait ça pendant un combat.**

**-C'est clair qui faudra trouver autre chose.**

**- Hn.**

**Shinigami-sama prit la parole.**

**-BON, VOUS EN AVEZ FAIT ASSEZ POUR AUJOURD'HUI**

**FUINJUTSU: KAERI NO NAKA NI HAN (retour dans le sceau)**

**Après cette technique, Kyubi retourna comme aspiré dans un vortex, dans le sceau de Naruto.**

**-VOILA CINQ ANS QUE JE T'ENSEIGNE CE QUE JE SAIS MAIS TOUT DIEUX N'AS PAS LA SCIENCE INFUSE C'EST POURQUOI TON ENSEIGNEMENT EST FINI POUR L'INSTANT DONC JE TE RENVERRAIS DANS TON MONDE PAR UNE BRECHE QUE J'AI DECOUVERTE , TU REAPARAITRA SUR UN PONT EN CONSTRUCTION OU EST TRAIN DE SE DEROULER UN COMBAT ENTRE UNE EQUIPE DE KONOHA SERA ENTRAIN DE SE BATTRE AIDE LES EN TUANT LEURS ENNMIES EN RENTRE AU VILLAGE AVEC EUX. EST-CE CLAIR?**

**-Haï.**

**-SUR CE J'AI RECUPERE TON EPEE MAINTENANT VA!**

**-Hai.**

**Et Naruto prit la brèche qui se révéla être une porte.**

**Du côtés des ninjas de Konoha.**

**Kakashi été en difficulté il n'avait pas imaginer que ses adversaires étaient si forts il regarda ses élèves Sasuke,Sakura et Hanabi cette dernière malgré son jeune âge montré des capacité exceptionnel et avait été mis dans l'équipe par manque de troisième équipiers,été en piteux état excepté Sakura qui n'avait pas combattu trop terrifie protéger a peine Tazuna.**

**Hanabi et Sasuke s'était relever et rejoignirent Kakashi pour lancer un nouvelle assaut quand tout a coup la terre trembla et du chakra dorée sorti dont ne c'est ou forma une porte qui souvrit dans un grincement laissant apercevoir Naruto avec derrière lui Shinigami-sama. Tous furent terrifier par cette vision quand tout a coup la porte se referma.**

**Naruto lança un regard au ninjas qu'il devait éliminer et leur dit.**

**-Voyons voir si vous valez un centième de l'entraînement de Shinigami-sama et de Kyubi-sensei. Pensa Naruto en souriant.**

**Un frisson parcourut tous les ninjas ils essayèrent de fuir mais ne purent faire un geste que Naruto était déjà en face d'eux et coupa net en deux Zabuza, Haku évita le coup de justesse en sautant mais quand vus que son maître était mort entra dans une rage folle et attaqua Naruto. Celui-ci sourit et dis.**

**-Pauvre con t'es déjà mort fuinjutsu:shusseki seishin no justu (technique de la présence spirituelle) dit t-il platement. Kyubi sortis alors du ventre de Naruto sous taille réduite .Il devait faire un mètres cinquante de hauteur .**

**-Hahaha sa fait du bien de sortir Dit Kyubi.**

**-Pas le temps de blablater finissons-en je pense enfin pouvoir me synchronisait avec toi sans ses paroles.**

**-Hai hai on utilise quelle attaque combiné?**

**-La numéro trois intensité très faible.**

**-Pff pas cool mais bon c'est parti.**

**-Nimpo:shôtaku (marécage).**

**-Katon:iki akuma no yô na (souffle démoniaque).**

**Le marécage qui c'était crée en dessous d'Haku se transforma en marécage de lave quand l'attaque de Kyubi vint rencontrer la technique de Naruto .Haku ne put se défendre car il était piéger et mourut dans d'atroce souffrance. Puis il se tourna vers l'équipe de Konoha il se surprit a voir la fille aux yeux nacrés rougirent mais l'expression de Naruto changea quand il vu un machin rose qui gueule il se prépara a la faire taire quand Kyubi intervint.**

**-Non!Naruto! C'est pas une ennemie !**

**-Merde!T'aurais pas put le dire avant !**

**-Alala tu n'as même pas utiliser le rinnegan.**

**- M'en parle pas ils étaient ennuyeux ,bon aller tu rentre.**

**-Ok salut.**

**-Salut fuinjutsu: kaeri no naka ni han (retour dans le sceau).**

**Quand Kyubi fut de retour dans le sceau il regarda celui qui devait être le chef et lança un.**

**-Yo je m'appelle Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.**

**-Namikaze tu...tu est le fils du yondaime Hokage!**

**-Ba la peine de gueuler je suis pas sourd .**

**-Qu..que on te croyait mort il y a cinq ans**

**-Bah... non je suis pas mort.**

**-Co..comment est-ce possible?**

**-Qui-est-il Kakashi-sensei ?demanda Sasuke qui s'était rapproché pour entendre suivis d'Hanabi de Tazuna et du O.R.N.I(objet rose non identifié. c'est nul je sais ).**

**-C'est le fils disparut il y a cinq ans du Yondaime Kakashi qui n'en revenait pas.**

**-... furent la réaction des trois élèves et de Tazuna.**

**-Bon en voyant vos têtes je suppose que vous voulez des explications.**

**Ils répondirent tous affirmativement.**

**-ET ba...non vous en aurez pas j'ai pas encore confiance en ceux de konoha.**

**-Pourquoi? Demandèrent Sakura et Sasuke mécontent .**

**-J'ai dit non! Dit-il en libérant une très petite parti de son aura qui les fient tous tomber dans les pommes.**

**-Putain sur quelle bande de débile je suis tombé.**

**-Tu dis sa mais la brune te plaît bien huhuhu Dit Kyubi.**

**-La ferme ! Dit-il gêné.**

**Une heure plus tard ils se réveillèrent et purent voir qu'ils n'avaient pas rêver.**

**-Bon maintenant que vous êtes réveillez je voudrais savoir a qui j'ai as faire.**

**Ils se présentèrent chacun leurs tours et Kakashi demanda. **

**-Tu compte faire quoi maintenant?**

**-Bah je devais rejoindre mon village pour faire ma carrière de ninjas avant de repartir en entraînement donc je pense que je vais partir avec vous.**

**Cette nouvelle ravis tous le monde.**

**Après avoir fait leurs adieu a Tazuna il repartirent et arrivèrent aux portes de Konoha deux jours plus tard.**


	3. retour ,retouvaille et mini test

**Kakashi prit la parole.**

**- Bon Naruto nous allons faire notre rapport auprès de l'Hokage. Je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu viennes avec nous, histoire de te réintégrer.**

**- Comme vous voulez.**

**Arrivé au bureau de l'Hokage, Kakashi frappa à la porte et attendit la permission d'entrer.**

**- Ah Kakashi, vous voilà enfin de retour. Alors cette mission.**

**- Et bien... Nous l'avons réussi mais avec beaucoup de difficulté. En fait, la mission ne serait pas un succès si nous n'avions pas reçu de l'aide.**

**- Ah, et de qui venait cette aide.**

**- De moi, dit Naruto qui était resté derrière.**

**- Aaaaaah... Minato, c'est toi ! Mais comment as-tu fais pour rajeunir et rétrécir à ce point.**

**- Sous votre respect jiji-sama, vous vous plantez complètement. C'est moi: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.**

**- Quoi ! Ah bien y regarder, il y a bien une similitude mais comment as-tu fais pour changer autant ?**

**-Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Dit Naruto sur un ton neutre.**

**-Pourquoi donc? Demanda le Sandaime.**

**-Pas en leurs présence. Dit Naruto en montrant du regard l'équipe sept.**

**-Et pourquoi pas! Gueule Sakura**

**-Tous simplement parce que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, il n'y a quand jiji-sama que j'ai confiance car je le connais depuis longtemps. Clair? Dit-il sur un ton neutre**

**-Je pense que vous avez compris vous pouvez disposer. Dit le Sandaime**

**-Hai. Dirent t-ils**

**-Bien maintenant raconte moi Naruto . Dit le sandaime apès qu'ils furent sorti.**

**-Bien . Dit Naruto**

**Il lui raconta sa vie passée avec le Shinigami et Kyubi, ses entraînements et tout le reste.**

**Quand il eut finit, il regarda le Sandaime: il avait la mâchoire étrangement basse et de grands yeux ronds **

**- Bah quoi ?**

**- Rien c'est juste que... c'est assez surprenant ( Kitsune no rai: non sans déconner moi je me tire une balle c'est pas possible)**

**- Vous trouvez ? Enfin bref, la question c'est, est-ce que je peux réintégrer le village ?**

**- Oui bien sûr, de toute façon tu étais encore le bienvenue à Konoha puisque tu n'as pas déserté mais disons... que tu as disparus d'un coup. Pour dire vrai, c'était bien calme depuis que tu n'étais plus là.**

**- Vous allez être déçu jiji-sama mais je ne suis plus le gamin turbulent d'avant. Désolé.**

**- D'un autre côté je vais enfin être tranquille, alors aucune raison que je me Naruto, je voudrais que tu intègres l'équipe de Kakashi, bien que problématique, vous serez la seul équipe de quatre apprentis. Y vois-tu un problème ?**

**-Aucun. Mais j'aimerais que vous gardiez les informations que je vous ai donné secrètes.**

**-Bien je n'y vois pas d'objection dans ce cas, bienvenue dans l'équipe sept. Au fait Kakashi te parlera de l'examen chunnin, qui se déroulera dans quelques jours. En ce qui concerne ton logement tu logeras avec Sasuke dans le domaine Uchiwa. Est-ce clair?**

**-Hai**

**-Bien tu peux y aller**

**-Bien Hokage-sama, au revoir.**

** Il a bien changé... Il te ressemble de plus en plus Minato. Tu peux être fier de lui de là où tu es.**

**Une fois sortie Naruto refit connaissance avec ses regard haineux. Il entendit Kyubi lui parler.**

**-Ne fais pas le con Naruto au moins pas avant que Shinigami-sama t'y autorise .**

**-Je sais mais sa va être dur.**

**-Aller courage.**

**-Hn.**

**Une fois la discussion fini il alla rendre visite au autres autres personnes qui ne le regardez pas de travers. C'est ainsi que cinq min plus tard il arriva à Ichiraku ramen avec un chapeau de paille( style akatsuki) pour faire leur faire la surprise. Il remarqua plusieurs personnes de son âge notamment sa nouvelle équipe mais ne s'en formalisa pas il alla donc au contoir où Ayame vint vers lui pour lui prendre sa commande.**

**-Que voulez-vous jeune homme?**

**-Tu n'as pas changé Ayame. Dit Naruto en enlevant son chapeau.**

**-Na..NARUTO!**

**BOOM le choc fut trop violent elle tomba dans les pommes, Teuchi alerté par les cris de sa fille alla la voir et fut surpris et ému de retrouver son meilleur client Naruto.**

**-Bordel mais c'est toi Naruto où étais-tu!Hurla Teuchi fou de joie.**

**-J'étais parti m'entraîner. dit Naruto sincèrement heureux de les retrouver tous les deux.**

**-A ton âge?Mais avec qui et où?**

**-Désolé mais je ne peux pas te le dire l'Hokage me l'a interdit .Mentit Naruto.**

**-Bon sa fait rien pour ton retour je t'offre le reste de la journée en ramen gratuit.**

**-Merci.**

**Du côtés de son équipes et de leurs amis.**

**-Eh, c'est qui ce gus?Dit Kiba avec son air supérieur.**

**A la surprise de tout le monde c'est Sasuke qui prit la parole.**

**-Je te conseille de réfléchir à deux fois avant de poser se genre de question il te mettrait à terre en deux secondes.**

**-En tout cas c'est quoi cette accoutrement hahah! dit Kiba**

**-Pourquoi cet élan de compliment à son égard?Dit Shikamaru.**

**Ce fut Hanabi qui répondit.**

**-il ne le complimente pas il te fait constater. Cette personne s'appelle Naruto Na...**

**Naruto arriva à ce moment pour éviter l'émeute.**

**-Hanabi, non ! Ce que vous avez vu et entendu ne doit pas être dit sauf sous accord de l'hokage ou de moi.**

**-Bi..bien Dit-elle gênée.**

**-Hé! Pour qui tu te prends toi ! Tu veux te battre! Hurla Kiba.**

**Ceux de l'équipe sept craignirent sa réaction mais elle fut tout le contraire de ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.**

**-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me battre avec toi tu ne ferais que te condamner. Dit-il avec ton froid.**

**-hé!Att...**

**Mais il fut stopper par Sasuke qui eut le réflexe de le faire taire évitant ainsi un mort inutile.**

**Naruto n'en demanda pas plus et invita Hanabi pour s'excuser de la façon dont il lui avait parlé elle accepta toute rouge et se joignit à Naruto . Une fois le repas finit, Naruto salua Hanabi son équipe ainsi que leurs amis et parti sans oublier de prévenir qu'il logerait chez Sasuke. **

**A la table des genins.**

**-Mais t'es con ou quoi pourquoi t'as fais ça!Hurla Kiba à l'adresse de Sasuke.**

**-Tu devrais plutôt me remercier ce gars est plus fort que Kakashi-sensei tu te serais fait massacrer Dit Sasuke avec un certains dégoût pour Kiba.**

**-... Furent la réaction de tous excepté de la team sept.**

**Quand Naruto arriva au domaine il remarqua qu'il était tard et qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de s'entraîner car il avait traîné dans les rues du village toute la journée. Il rentra donc et ne fut pas surpris de voir Sasuke déjà là. Ils firent le diner et apprirent à mieux se connaître , Sasuke apprit que Naruto sera dans son équipe puis ils se couchèrent deux heure après avoir parlé.**

**Le lendemain Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent ensemble au point de rendez vous et devant les regards surpris de Sakura et d'Hanabi il leur expliqua et attendirent la venue du sensei qui arriva trente min plus tard.**

**-Vous êtes en retard! Cria Sakura.**

**-Oh oh crie pas j'ai pas envie de devenir sourd avant l'âge. Dit Naruto.**

**-Ahaha j'ai aidé une grand-mère à faire ses courses Dit Kakashi.**

**-Menteur!Hurla de nouveau chewing-gum**

**-Bien sinon même si nous avons vu une partie de ton niveau ,je vais te faire passer le test des clochettes même si je pense que sa ne servira à rien contre toi.**

**-quel est ce fameux test?**

**-tu dois récupérer les deux clochettes qui sont à la ceinture de kakashi le plus vite possible Dit Hanabi.**

**-ok bon tu es prêt?**

**-hai.**

**-trois, deux, un Go!**

**-fini Dit Naruto en réapparaissant derrière Kakakshi montrant les deux clochettes.**

**-...Rapide se dirent l'équipe sept. **

**- Naaaa...naaaaa...naaaaaniiiiii ! Co..Co..Comment as-tu fais ?**

**- Bah j'ai foncé au top et c'est tout. Pourquoi?**

**- Pour rien.**


	4. Discussion

-Bien le test est fini ,tenez. Dit kakashi en leur donnant chacun une feuille et en disparaissant avant qu'il ne disent quoique se soit.

-Kyaaa le sensei c'est encore fait la malle je vais le tuer! Hurla Sakura

Tout le monde était exaspérer par son comportement surtout Naruto qui entra en contact avec Kyubi.

-Deux mois! Je lui laisse deux mois pour changer ou sinon Shinigami-sama ou pas je la tue!

-Huhu... je crois que même si elle changerait tu l'as tuerait quand même.

-...

Quand Naruto eut fini sa discussion il jeta le papier que Kakashi lui avait donné sachant déjà de quoi il s'agissait et dit aux autres qu'il allait s'entraînait.

Quand Naruto fut parti.

-Je vais aller l'observer et lui demander de m'entraînait. Dit Sasuke d'un ton neutre.

-Mais tu es fous tu n'as pas le droit de l'espionner comme sa et puis imagine qu'il te repère. Dit Hanabi outré.

-Pff ne dit pas n'importe quoi il loge chez moi il me doit bien sa et puis ne me dit pas que tu veux pas allez le voir. Dit Sasuke d'un ton méprisant.

A cette remarque Hanabi rougit en oubliant le ton prit pas Sasuke.

-D'a...d'accord allons-y. Dit Hanabi.

-Hn.

Du côté de Naruto.

-Ils sont lourds a nous suivre comme sa . Se dit intérieurement Naruto.

-On fait quoi ? Lui dit Kyubi.

-Rien,on les ignores. Dit Naruto d'un ton las.

-Huhu même la brune?

-...ou...oui Dit Naruto après un petit temps qui n'échappa pas a Kyubi.

Arriver au terrain d'entraînement Naruto enleva le haut de son yukata laissant son torse halée assez musclé a l'air libre. Si Naruto se serait retourner il aurait puis que Hanabi était déjà dans les pommes.

-bien commençons. Se dit Naruto.

-**fuinjutsu:shusseki seishin no justu (technique de la présence spirituelle).DIt-il**

**Dès que Kyubi fut sortit sous forme miniature Naruto lui demanda.**

**-Mille clones avec le rinnegan activer tu leur donneras de ton chakra aussi.**

**-Ok **

**Devant se programme d'entraînement Sasuke ne put qu'être surpris et se demanda ,qu'est-ce que le rinnegan.**

**Retour a l'entraînement.**

**-Taiju kage bushin no jutsu. Dit-il d'un ton neutre sans faire signe.**

**-Kyubi donne leur de ton chakra.**

**Celui -ci ne répondit pas mais s'exécuta . On pouvait voir désormais mille clone de Naruto rinnegan activer avec chacun une queue de chakra dans leur dos. Naruto réprima un sourire et sortit son katana.**

**-Go. Dit-il a ses clones qui se jetèrent tous sur lui.**

**LE combat dura aux moins deux heures car Naruto devait se l'avouer combattre milles clones avec le rinnegan était déjà difficile mais si en plus il y avait le chakra de Kyubi cela devenait presque impossible mais c'était l'un des moyens certes a puissance réduite mais suffisamment efficace pour progresser vite. Il venait de finir le dernier clone et Kyubi avait disparut quand il tomba de fatigue, c'est a ce moment que Sasuke s'approcha prudemment de Naruto et lui dit.**

**-Toi, entraîne moi. Ordonna Sasuke ayant retrouver son assurance**

**-Non. Dit Naruto d'un ton froid et sans appelle.**

**-Quoi, même si tu as une puissance incroyable et que ton père était Hokage tu ne peux rien me refuser je suis l'héritier d'un puissant clan! Dit Sasuke outré**

**-Et? Me fais pas chier va jouer au lancé de shuriken. Dit Naruto d'un ton méprisant.**

**-...**

**-SI ta rien a redire dégage. **

**Sasuke blesser dans son orgueil s'en alla se sachant pas assez puissant pour pouvoir le blesser.**

**-Putain mas pour qui il se prend. SE dit intérieurement Naruto pour Kyubi.**

**-Maudit Uchiwa . Grogna Kyubi.**

**-hn bon rentrons.**

**Quand Naruto fut rentrer il eut la surprise de voir L'Hokage chez lui.**

**-Que me vaut cette visite Jiji-sama? Demanda Naruto**

**-Bonsoir Naruto, c'était juste pour te prévenir de faire attention aux conseils. Dit Sarutobi .**

**-Et puis je savoir pourquoi? Dit Naruto.**

**-Et bien le petit Sasuke est venus nous voir pour nous dire que tu avais refuser de l'entraîner et qu'il fallait t'y obligé, ce que je ne ferais pas. Dit Sarutobi s'attendant à une réplique de Naruto.**

**-Hn merci du conseil, mais ils peuvent venir je saurais les dissuader et puis si il continuent je les tuerais. Dit-il d'une voie glacial.**

**Le Sandaime soupira et dis.**

**-Bien, mais essaye de pas les tuer et demain le conseil te convoque a neuf heures pour te parler de se que je viens de te dire ,au revoir Naruto. Dit le Sandaime.**

**-Hai, bonne soirée Jiji-sama.**

**Dès que le Sandaime fut partit Naruto alla das sa chambre et entra en conversation avec Kyubi pour qu'ils parlent de leurs convocations aux conseils avant de se coucher deux heures plus tard.**

**Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla a six heures,il se lava, déjeuna et parti de suite faire ses exercices matinal qui comparer a ceux de Lee était effrayant .Dès qu'il eut fini il rentra se changea et partit aux conseils il y arriva avec dix minutes d'avances, ce qui ne fut pas bien important car un ambu vint de suite a sa raconte pour l'emmener aux conseil.**

**Quand Naruto entra il ne fut pas surpris de ne voir que les deux doyens, Danzo et Sarutobi car cette réunion même si importante aux yeux des conseillers et de Danzo n'était pas d'une importance a convoquer le conseil entier, il y rencontra aussi ces regards de haine de la part de tous excepté Sarutobi.**

**-Uzumaki Naruto si nous t'avons convoqué c'est parce que nous t'ordonnons d'entraîner Uchiwa Sasuke. Dit Koharu sur un ton sans appelle.**

**-ET si je refuse? Dit Naruto sur un ton de défi.**

**-Tu n'as pas le choix mais si tu refuses tu iras en prison pour dix ans pour haute trahison. Dit Danzo**

**-Haha! Vous me faites marrez! Dit Naruto.**

**-Non. Vous pouvez toujours rêvez et si vous vous voulez tant que sa vous mesurez a moi et bien allez-y bande de vieux séniles. Dit Naruto d'un ton catégorique.**

**Il ne leurs laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il c'était déjà téléporter sur la tête a son père.**

**-fuinjutsu:shusseki seishin no justu (technique de la présence spirituelle).Dit Naruto**

**Dès que Kyubi fut sorti celui ci prit la parole.**

**-Pff quelle bande d'ingrat et sous merde. Dit Kyubi en grognant.**

**-Hn, malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas nous débarrassez d'eux juste les amoché. Dit Naruto.**

**-Hai, temps que Shinigami-sama ne t'aura pas autoriser tu seras d'une certaines manières limité. Dit Kyubi.**

**-Hn, il y a rien n'as faire dans se village de merde en plus son examen des sélections des chunins et demain. Dit Naruto exaspérer.**

**Après quelque minutes de silence qui parure interminable, Kyubi Dit.**

**-Gomen **

**-Hn? Pourquoi tu t'excuse? Demanda Naruto.**

**-Parce que malgré que j'étais contrôler , je n'ai pas put rependre mes esprit a temps et ta famille est morte. Dit Kyubi pennée**

**-...Tu n'as pas a t'excuser tu m'as déjà raconter comment tu avais attaquer Konoha et je ne t'en veux pas.**

**-Mais!...**

**-Le fait est qu'ils sont morts et ont y peut rien et puis il me reste de la famille toi et Shigami-sama. Dit Naruto en souriant.**

**Kyubi resta sans voie devant se que venais de dire Naruto il ne put dire quelque chose que Naruto reprit la parole .**

**-Et puis j'avais eut une idée quand Shinigami-sama nous as dient qu'ont devraient aller a Konoha.**

**Voyant que Kyubi ne répliqua pas il continua.**

**-Le rinnegan est la pupille ultime enfin a ce qu'il paraît car j'ai bien l'intention de le faire fusionner avec le dojutsu que je créerai mais bon la ou je veux en venir c'est qu le rinnegan est une pupille extrêmement puissante elle a le pouvoir de ramener les morts a la vie et...**

**-Hors de question! Je sais ou tu veux en venir, tu veux utiliser le rinnegan pour ressusciter tes parents,tu sais pourtant quelle est le prix a payer! Et tu ne sais même pas ou sont leurs corps ils ont surement été détruit! Dit Kyubi en rage contre son amis voulant utiliser une telle technique.**

**-Du calme je sais quelle son les conséquences, mais j'ai trouver une parade. J'ai découvert une technique parallèle sauf quelle ne les réussite que pendant la durée souhaiter. Je les ressusciterais une journée je serais juste vidée de mon chakra donc je devrais compté sur toi. Et puis pour les corps tu pense qu'ils détruirons le corps du plus grand Hokage et de sa femme? Non ils ont placer un sceaux pour que leurs corps ne se dégrade pas. Dit Naruto**

**-Bon allons-y alors. Dit kyubi pas très rassurer de vois celui qui lui avait offert un de ses meilleurs combats.**

**-Yosh, allons demander au Sandaime ou sont leur tombe. Dit Naruto en faisant rentrer Kyubi en allant aux bureaux.**


	5. Discussion ramen et revenant

Arriver au bureau Naruto toqua et attendit n'entendant personne lui dire d'entrer,il se permit donc d'ouvrir a la porte et a sa surprise le Sandaime n'était pas dans son bureau.

-Surement encore au conseil. Pensa Naruto

Il fit donc demi tour et alla a la salle du conseil arriver devant il entendit que l'on parlait sur lui. Il se plaqua contre le mur et attendit la fin de la conversation.

-Nous devons l'enfermer ce sale démon! Cria Koharu

-Il est absolument hors de question de l'enfermer!Dit Danzo a la surprise général.

-Danzo? Auriez vous retrouvez la raison? Dit Sarutobi avec une pointe d'ironie.

-Je passerais outre cette remarque Hokage-sama, la ou je veux en venir ce que nous devrions plutôt le tuer immédiatement avant qu'il ne devienne trop puissant! Il faut l'empêchez de communiquer avec ce monstre de Kyubi! Dit Danzo

-Et bien...Commença Sarutobi mais ne put finir sa phrase que Naruto défonça la porte et entra , en ayant assez entendu.

-et bien, il est trop tard le vieux borgne! Dit Naruto en colère a cause des paroles se référant a un membre de sa ''famille''.

-Toi... Dirent a l'unissons Koharu, Homura et Danzô avec une haine bien descriptible dans leurs voies.

-Qu'est ce que ces yeux! Surement l'œuvre du du démon! Pensèrent Koharu, Homura et Danzô

-Oui moi! Vous avez quelle que chose a redire contre Kyubi car si cela s'avère être le cas cela sera vos dernière paroles et je passerez outre les ordres de mon sensei! Dit Naruto Rinnegan activer inconsciemment dû a la colère.

Devant le silence qui suivit Naruto prit en compte que sa mise en garde avait eut l'effet escompter.

Non loin de là Sasuke était en vue du conseil avec un sourire arrogant pensant surement que Naruto s'était plié au exigence du conseil. Quand il arriva enfin il fut surpris de voir la porte défoncer et Naruto se tenant devant les membres du conseil.

-Alors Naruto j'espère que l'ont va bien s'entendre maintenant que tu es obliger de m'entraîner. Dit Sasuke arogant ne se rendant pas compte de l'état dans lequel était Naruto.

-Comme si j'allais t'entraîner. Dit Naruto en tournant sa tête vers Sasuke.

Sasule eut une once de peur en voyant les yeux de Naruto mais se ressaisit bien vite.

-Tu es obliger ou sinon tu iras en prison pour haute trahison haa! Et puis ces quoi ces yeux! Dit Sasuke sur de lui.

-De un le conseil n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi et si il m'obligeait a faire quelque chose sache que je ferais une vendetta digne de se nom et de deux mes yeux sont le dojutsu ultime le rinnegan bien plus puissant que ton pathétique sharingan que tu as a peine développer. Dit-il d'un ton froid.

-Ha! La bonne blague, aucun dojutsu n'est plus fort que le Sharingan! Dit Sasuke certain ne voyant pas les regards du conseil de l'Hokage s'élargirent sous la surprise.

-Sasuke! Tu ne sais rien du monde ninja alors ne dis pas de bêtise le rinnegan et sans aucun doute le dojutsu le plus puissant qui soit! Néanmoins je ne pensais pas que tu serais le descendant du rikodu sennin. Dit sarutobi toujours surpris.

Sasuke ne put répliquer devant l'Hokage et s'en alla chez lui.

-Et bien dis donc on entre au conseil comme dans un moulin quand on est un petit héritier arrogant. Dit Naruto Ironique

Puis se tournant vers le Sandaime et le reste du conseil.

-Vous avez tout faux je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec se monstre et n'en aura jamais. Dit Naruto froidement.

-Pourquoi cette haine pour lui? Pensa Sarutobi.

-Monstre murmura presque silencieusement Homura se que personne n'entendit sauf Naruto Qui se déplaçant a une vitesse vertigineuse se retrouva derrière Homura sans que personne ne le voit, Katana sorti sous la jugulaire de ce dernier qui était prit d'une frayeur sans nom.

-Ceci est mon dernier avertissement clair? Hokage-sama j'aimerais vous parler en priver après vers une heure de l'après midi cela vous va? Dit Naruto d'une voie inhumaine.

-C'est d'accord . Répondit le concerner ayant retrouver son assurance.

-Bien Dit Naruto en se volatilisant encore une fois pour arriver dan la rue menant a Ichiraku

-Bon je pense que vous pouvez disposer, et ne tenter rien contre Naruto je ne veux pas de perte .Dit Sarutobi aux trois du conseil qui acquiescèrent et partirent.

Du côté de Naruto.

-bon je vais aller manger puis j'irais traîner en attendant une heure. Se dit Naruto.

Chez Ichiraku, la bande des onze (Naruto n'en fait pas parti) avait une discussion plutôt mouvementer

-Non mais t'es malade Sasuke! De un tu n'as aucun droit sur lui pas plus que le conseil et de deux imagine qu'il t'aurais tuer! Cria hanabi.

-La ferme Hyuga, je savais très bien ce que je faisais pas la peine de défendre ton amoureux. Dit Sasuke d'un ton neutre

Hanabi prit de suite une teinte carmin et essaya de se défendre avant que le reste du groupe ne s'en mêle mais c'était peine perdu.

-Haha! T'as vus Hinata t'as petite sœur et amoureuse du gars qui s'habille comme un vieux ! Dit Kiba hilare.

-Kiba-kun! Dit Hinata outré et rouge de honte envers son coéquipier.

-Le pouvoir de la jeunesse resplendit! Sakura sort avec moi! Dit Lee avec sa pose .

-Kyaaa, non Sasuke-kun. Cria Sakura en s'accrochant au bras de Sasuke

-Pff pitoyable Dit Hanabi.

-Jalouse j'ai l'autre bras de libre tu sais ou bien tu préfèrerais que ton Naruto soit la. Dit Sasuke.

-Sasuke! Hurla Hanabi en se jettant sur lui Byakugan activer.

Grâce a son sharingan Sasuke évita le coup et lui fit une clé de bras en forçant sur le bras prêt a le casser.

Les autres allèrent intervenir quand un chakra effroyable fit son apparition et sans que personne ne le voit Naruto envoya Sasuke contre le mur qu'il traversa aisément pour se retrouver dans la rue dans face inconscient.

-Ne la touche plus fut les seul mots qui filtrèrent de la bouche de Naruto.

-Naruto. Dit Hanabi toute rouge.

-Sa va il ne t'as pas fait trop de mal? Dit Naruto inquiet..

-Non grâce a toi, merci. Dit Hanabi en lui offrant un des ses sourire.

-Ouf bon je reviens Dit-il en allant au comptoir ne se préoccupant pas du tout si Sasuke était mort ou pas.

-Chef dix méga portion au port et une normal a emporter s'il te plaît. Dit Naruto.

-Sa viens Dit Teuchi.

-Dis donc tu l'as bien amocher Dit Teuchi en cuisinant.

-Peu! Il n'avait qu'a pas attaquer Hanabi.

-C'est donc sa c'est la petite Hyuga qui te fait de l'effet. Dit Teuchi en souriant.

-C'est que... Ou est Ayame Dit Naruto voulant changer de sujet.

-Elle est partie chercher de la pâte pour les nouilles, voilà! . Dit Teuchi en donnant a Naruto les sac contenant ses ramens que Naruto s'empressa de prendre après avoir payer.

Quand Naruto revint voir Hanabi il put voir que tous le regarder avec une certaine admirations excepter Sakura et Ino qui le fusillèrent.

-Hanabi tu viens manger avec moi ? Demanda Naruto.

-Hai. Dit Hanabi toute rouge.

-Alors comme sa tu t'appelle Naruto Dit Neji avec un ton qui lui rappela Sasuke.

-Ouais et? Dit le concernée froidement.

-J'ai hâte d'être a l'examen chunin ou pourra s'affronter. Dit neji avec une lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

-Moi aussi je t'affronterais. Dis Lee en faisant une pose.

Naruto sourit: et bien ils ne sont pas comme Sasuke .Pensa naruto.

-Hn Tachez de donner le meilleur de vous même Dit Naruto en partant Hanabi le suivant.

Une fois sorti Naruto demanda a Hanabi de le tenir de ce fait le voyage sera moins long. Hanabi s'accrocha donc a Naruto qui courut le plus vite qu'il le put au mont Hokage. Une fois arriver il s'assirent tous les deux sur la tête du Quatrième.

-Tiens . Dit Naruto en lui tenant une portion de ramen.

-Arigato Dit-elle gêné.

Naruto sortit ses ramens se qui surpris Hanabi en voyant dix boîtes.

-Merci encore pour tout a l'heure . Dit Hanabi.

-Il y a pas de quoi je peux pas le blairer se prétentieux. D'ailleurs sans vouloir te vexer sa m'étonne que tu ne sois pas comme lui vu que tu viens d'un clan prestigieux.

-C'est grâce a ma sœur notre père voulait un garçon comme héritier mais il a eut deux fille donc il ne s'occupe quasiment pas de nous c'est donc Hinata qui m'as en parti élever et vus quel est d'un tempérament calme je le suis donc aussi . Dit-elle légèrement triste.

-Et votre mère?

-Notre mère est morte peu après ma naissance . Dit-elle triste.

-Gomen.

-Se n'est rien tu ne pouvais savoir. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Et toi ou est ta mère? Demanda hanabi.

-Morte pendant ma naissance suivit après par mon père. Dit-il Comme si il parlait du temps.

-Comment as tu fait pour vivre jusqu'à maintenant? Dit-elle surprise

-J'ai été élever par le Sandaime jusqu'à mes sept ans puis a partir de la secret Dit-il.

-Quoi commença secret Dit Hanabi ne comprenant pas trop.

-Gomen je dois aller voir le vieux on en reparlera une prochaine fois. Dit-il en embrassant Hanabi sur la joue avant de disparaître.

Hanabi resta figé pendant vingt minutes avant de partir rejoindre les autres toute heureuse.

Du côté de Naruto.

Il arriva devant la porte du troisième toqua et entra après avoir reçu l'autorisation.

-Naruto te voilà tu avais quelque chose a me demander? Dit le Sandaime en souriant.

-Hai mais avant pourriez vous dire a celui qui se planque de se montrer. Dit-il

Le Sandaime d'abord surpris finit par dire.

-Jiraya montre toi.

Jiraya sorti alors de sa cachette et regarda avec une surprise non négligeable le gamin qui l'avait repérer si facilment.

-le vieux l'as appeler Naruto , mais sa ne peut pas être lui. Pensa Jiraya.

-Est qu'il peut s'en aller. Dit Naruto en pointant Jiraya.

-Se n'est pas la peine il connaissait bien ton père et ta mère. Dit Sarutobi.

-Bien dans e cas j'irais au but, pouvez me dire ou sont les tombes de ma mère et de mon père. Dit il

-Quoi pourquoi veut tu savoir ou son les tombes de Minato et Kushina? Dit Sandaime surprit.

-Hein? Alors c'est vraiment lui leur fils! Dit jiraya troublé.

-Hn? T'es qui? Demanda Naruto.

-Je suis le légendaire érmite des crapaud l'un des trois sanins légendaire et le sensei de ton père! Dit Jiraya.

-ah, ok

-Quoi c'est tout l'effet que sa te fait! Dit jiraya outré.

-Ouais et alors bref,si je veux savoir ou sont leurs tombes c'est qu'il y a de forte chance que vous ayez placer des sceaux pour conserver leurs corps et donc je voudrais les ressusciter pendant une journée.

-Tu peux vraiment faire sa. Dit Sarutobi sous le choc.

-Hai grâce aux rinnegans.

-Pourquoi veut-tu les ressusciter. Dit Jiraya très sérieux.

-C'est personnel et aussi pour qu'il m'apprenne de techniques.

-Maître? Dit Jiraya a l'adresse du Troisième.

-Bien allons lui montrez Dit Sarutobi après un temps de réflexions.

Ils partirent donc tous les trois a l'intérieur des visages de pierre et arrivèrent devant un hôtel funéraire ou les tombes de Minato et Kushina protéger par de multiple sceaux y était entreposer.

-bien Jiraya allons-y. Dit sarutobi après que Jiraya fut de l'autre côté des cerceuils.

-hai!

-fuinjutsu: kaîsho no han! (annulations des sceaux).Dirent-ils a l'unissons.

Les sceaux sur les tombes brulèrent tous . Le sandaime et jiraya ouvrèrent alors les tombes dévoilant les corps de Minato et de Kushina.

Naruto s'approcha des corps et ne put refouler ses larmes mais il se ressaisit vite et exécuta sa technique rinnegan activer.

Ninpo: fukkatsu kagirareta no shinda( résurrection limité des morts.)

Tous son chakra sortit de son corps pour créer une porte dans laquelle l'âme des défunt choisi autrement dit Kushina et Minato revinrent dans notre monde dans leurs corps originel. Après cette opérations Naruto tomba a terre épuiser Il demanda a Kyubi de lui fournir son chakra ce qu'il fit ce qui permit a Naruto de tenir debout comme si rien ne s'était passer. Il s'approcha du Sandaime et de Jiraya qui sérèrent Kushina et Minato s'étant relever et demandant se qu'il se passé.

Quand Jiraya et Sarutobi virent Naruto s'avancer vers ils lâchèrent Minato et Kushina qui virent un jeune garçon ressemblant a Minato s'avancer vers eux les larmes au yeux.

-Oka-san, Otou-san. Dit Naruto ému


	6. retrouvaille, dispute et combat

La stupeur se lut sur le visage de Kushina et du yondaime vite suivit par une joie immense. Kushina courut alors pleurant comme jamais et pris son fils dans ses bras le serrant comme si cela était un rêve, Minato arriva ensuite a son tour et enserra sa femme et son fils remerciant silencieusement Jiraya et Sarutobi pour leurs avoir permis de voir leurs fils. Jiraya et Sarutobi vinrent couper alors se moment de retrouvailles.

-c'est pas tous sa mais faudrait peut-être y allait! Dit Jiraya en souriant.

-Jiraya sama, Maître Hokage Merci infiniment De nous avoir permis de voir notre fils! Dit Kushina pleurant toujours.

-Vous devriez plutôt remerciez Naruto c'est grâce a lui que vous êtes revenus a la vie. Dit Sarutobi le regard bienveillant.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Naruto qui était endormie lover entre ses parent avec un visage serein.

Discussion Naruto/Kyubi

-Kyubi, comment sa se fait que je me suis évanouie avec ton chakra cela n'aurait du pas poser de problème. Dit Naruto

-En théorie, mais tu était tellement obstiner de revoir tes parent que tu n'as même pas penser aux effets secondaire outre le fait que tes réserves de chakra soit vide! As tu oublié se que Shinigami sama et moi t'avons appris!Dit Kyubi passablement en colère contre Naruto.

-Ne jamais croire tout pour acquis toujours envisager les différent cas de figure. Dit Naruto désoler et las d'avoir trop de fois entendus se conseil.

-Bien ne refait plus jamais sa cela pourrait te couter cher! Je suis déjà entrain de te soigner tu devrais te réveiller dans trente minute.

-Seulement?

-Tu n'as utiliser cette technique que pour une durée d'un jours t'es batterie sont juste a plat.

-...ok

Fin discussion Naruto/Kyubi

-Comment sa? Dirent Kushina et Minato.

-Ton fils est un sacré numéro Minato, c'est le porteur du rinnegan. Dit Jiraya en souriant.

-Impossible Dit Minato tout bas surpris.

-Chéri c'est quoi le Rinnegan? Demanda Kushina.

-Le rinnegan est tout simplement la dojutsu ultime, mais se que je n'arrive pas a savoir c'est comment l'as t-il eut nous ne sommes tous les deux en aucun cas possesseur de Dojutsu . Dit Minato toujours surprit.

-En effet cela m'as surprit même si je ne le montre pas ,as t-il encore d'autres secret comme sa? Dit Jiraya a Sarutobi avec une pointe d'ironie.

-Oui être le possesseur du rinnegan n'est pas la plus grande découverte que Naruto m'as apprit même si je suis sur qu'il cache encore autres choses. Dit Sarutobi.

-Mieux que le rinnegan je m'attend au pire . Dit Jiraya

-Allons dans mon bureau; nous serons mieux pour discuter. Dit Sarutobi.

Une fois dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

Minato fit de suite une série de signe. Quand il eut fini il dut faire face au regard interrogateur de Kushina.

-Nous serons plus tranquille comme sa. Se contenta de dire Minato

-Bien commençons . Dit le Sandaime en leur narrant les fait que Naruto lui avait dit c'est a dire la première fois qu'il avit était en contact avec Shinigami-sama en passant par différent entrainement, seul fait que Naruto ait bien voulu lui dire.

A la fin du récit tous étaient dans un profond mutisme, Minato décida donc de briser se silence.

-Alors comme sa, Kyubi n'as pas attaquer de son gré Konoha . Dit Minato en s'asseyant les mains contre son visage.

-La question maintenant et de savoir qui. Dit Jiraya sérieusement.

-Uchiwa Madara . Leurs dit Naruto qui venait réveiller

-Quoi? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Naruto il est mort en combattant le Premier Hokage. Dit Jiraya.

-Mettriez vous en doutes la parole de mon meilleurs ami. Dit Naruto froid.

-Quoi! Attend tu veux dire que tu considère Kyubi comme ton meilleur amis! D'accord il n'as pas attaquer le village de son plein gré mais il reste quand même un être démoniaque. Dit Jiraya choqué.

-Et? J'ai vécu dans un orphelinat jusqu'à mes quatre ans ou ont n'hésitait pas a m'empoisonner puis j'ai vécu seul dans un appartement jusqu'à mes sept ans avant de rencontrer Kyubi et Shinigami-sama qui m'ont aidé ne m'ont pas regarder avec dégout ou avec mépris mais qui m'ont recueillis heureux et fier! Alors osé encore dire quelque chose de déplacer sur eux et je vous le ferez payer. Je les considère comme la famille que je n'ai jamais eut! Dit Naruto le regard dur

Après avoir fini sa plaidoirie Naruto vit le Sandaime et jiraya désoler pour lui, son père triste pour lui en en colère contre lui même pour ne pas avoir été la pendant un moment il avait penser comme Jiraya ne se souciant pas de se qu'avait vécu son fils et sa mère s'étant remis a pleurer a chaude larmes contre se qu'avait du subir son fils les sept première année de sa vie.

Il se sentit de suite désoler d'avoir mis dans cette état son père et encore plus lorsqu'il vit sa mère.

-Bien je pense que nous avons compris Naruto-kun as tu autre chose a dire? Demanda Sarutobi.

-Hai une chose a dire et deux requête.

-Quels sont-elles? Demanda Sarutobi;

-La technique que j'ai utiliser pour ressusciter Papa et Maman s'annulera demain a deux heures de l'après midi je ne pouvais pas les ressusciter plus longtemps. Dit Naruto désoler.

-Ce n'est rien Naruto rien que le fait de te voir nous rend infiniment heureux ton père et moi. Dit Kushina.

-Arigato .Dit Naruto en laissant s'échapper quelque larmes.

-bien reprenons concernant tes requêtes. Dit Sarutobi.

-Hai, je veux passer cette journée entière avec mes parents sans être déranger par un quelconque ninjas demandant mes parents et j'aurais besoin de l'aide de Papa pour une technique que je veux mettre aux points. Dit-il sérieux

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi bien sur que nous passerons la journée avec toi et je suis sur que ton père veut voir de quoi tu es capable naruto-chan; Dit sa mère en le serrant contre lui.

-Ne m'apelle...pas naruto-chan Oka-san. Dit Naruto gênée

-Mais pour moi tu resteras toujours mon petit Naruto chéri !

-Euhh, tu peux arrêter là? Et si on rentrait chez nous ! Dit il pour changer de sujet.

Ils acceptèrent et rentrèrent chez eux après avoir salué (les deux vieux pervers lol)

Dix minutes plus tard, dans la maison des Namikaze.

-Dit Papa, sa te dirait un petit combat contre ton fils ?

-Bien sûr ! Et puis on verra si tu chaumes niveau entraînement !

-Tu ne vas pas être déçu !

Terrain d'entraînement des Namikaze:

-Bien commençons tu donne le départ? Dit Minato.

-Hai ,trois, deux , un Go. Dit Naruto

Au signal il se lancèrent l'un sur l'autre kunai en main , Naruto malgré son entrainement ne pouvait encore rivalisait avec son père ayant d'après Kyubi une puissance presque équivalente a celle d'un Sanbi néanmoins son père fut surpris de voir que son fils lui posait autant de résistance. L'échange dura cinq minutes auquel Minato fit reculer son fils et lui entailla la joue.

-Et bien, et bien tu tiens le coup mon fils. Dit Minato en souriant

-Hn. Répondit le concerner concentrer.

-ahh ne commence pas a parler comme les Uchiwa. Dit Minato dépité.

-Trêve de bavardage passons au chose sérieuse. Lui dit Naruto.

-Hai, hai leçon une: le Taijutsu. Dit Minato en disparaissant.

Il réapparut derrière Naruto et envoya un coup de pied que Naruto bloqua sans mal Minato voulut se dégager mais son fils bloquait son pied il fut surpris de ce geste mais comprit de suite la raison lorsqu'il vit le poing de son fils charger de chakra lui arrivait dessus. Il ne put malheureusement éviter le coup et finit sa course dans un arbre, Naruto croyant l'avoir touché se ravisa en voyant le corps de son père se transformer en boue au contact de l'arbre.

-un clonage ? Quand?. Se dit pour lui même Naruto. Mais il ne put réfléchir plus que le décor se mouva pour se changeait en une vision apocalyptique ou il revoyait Kyubi massacrer tous les ninjas de Konoha.

-Qu'es c'est-il de faire en me montrant Kyubi faisant un massacre. Dit Naruto avec une pointe de colère dans la voie.

-Kai . Dit Naruto neutre en s'extirpent du genjutsu.

Minato voyant son fils revenir a la réalité semblait s'attendre a voir le visage de celui ci triste et avec une haine mais fut surpris d'y voir de la colère diriger contre lui.

-Tu croit que c'est en me montrant sa que sa va me faire changer d'opinion sur Kyubi, j'ai des chose plus horrible que sa pendant mon entrainement! Mais bon qu'il en soit ainsi je vais te faire rencontre Kyubi pour la peine. **fuinjutsu:shusseki seishin no justu. Dit-il.**

**Sous les yeux impressionner et horrifier de son père Kyubi réapparut sous taille réduite.**

**-****Comment allez vous après tous se temps Yondaime Hokage? Dit Kyubi.**

**-Sa pourrait allez mieux je retrouve mon corps après douze ans a cause d'un vieux renard mouiller fou furieux. Dit Minato froidement.**

**-Gomen pour se que j'ai fait je n'était pas maître de moi même mais même en m'excusant...**

**-Cela ne servira a rien en effet tu aura beau dire ce que tu voudra ou même que mon fils te considère comme un ami rien a foutre tu ne peux effacer tous les morts que tu as fait .Dit Minato toujours aussi froidement.**

**-Avant que l'on ne reprenne le combat tu peux me dire se qui te rend aussi froid parce que je doute que se soit a cause des ninjas morts, même si tu éprouvait et éprouve toujours de la haine je suis sur qu'il y a une autre raison; Non? Dit Naruto qui était restait neutre du début à la fin de l'échange entre son père et Kyubi.**

**-Hai il y a bien une raison en particulier mon frère Takeshi, le jour de son attaque , revenait d'une mission de rang S il ne se doutait pas que Kyubi attaquait le village quand il arriva aux village et le vit tout détruire il se dirigea chez lui et crut mourir quand il vit sa maison saccager il est venus me voir en me rapportant ce qu'il avait vus malheureusement il n'y avait aucun survivant dans se quartier c'est la que je le vis dans l'état le plus pitoyable . Te rend tu compte dans ce quartier vivait sa femme autrement dit ta Tante et leurs enfant de quelque mois imagine l'état dans lequel il était quand on lui a appris que il n'y avait aucun survivant a cause Kyubi. Dit Minato en adressant un regard haineux a Kyubi.**

**Devant le silence qui suivit il continua.**

**-Contre mes mise en gardes il partit affronter Kyubi gravement blesser peut de temps après on m'informa de son décès. Dit-il dont la voie était emplis de tristesse.**

**-Et? Dit Naruto neutre surprenant tous le monde.**

**-Qu...Commença son père,mais ne put finir.**

**-D'accord il les a attaquer et? Se n'est pas en se tournant vers le passé que l'on peux vivre pleinement et progresser. Comme tu le sais il a était manipuler il n'avait plus de volonté, mais imagine que se serait toi qui aurait était manipuler et tué tant de gens les habitant ne t'aurait-il pas haie? Mais bon je ne suis pas la pour te faire changer ta façon de penser mais plutôt pour m'entraîner et te botter les fesse pour ce que tu as dit sur Kyubi même si cela est vraie et si j'arrive a te battre tu devras pardonner Kyubi ou du moins commencer. Dit Naruto souriant.**

**-Je vois que je n'aie pas le choie je vais de voir en finir vite pour que mon abrutie de fils se le rentre dans le crâne. Dit Minato en souriant a son tour préférant pensée a son combat.**

**-Kyubi révoque toi s'il te plaît. Dit murmura Naruto pour pas que son père ne le remarque**

**-Mais pourquoi tu as plus de...**

**-Kyubi! C'est un combat père fils ou j'essaierais de te faire pardonner auprès de mon père et je pense que si tu intervient cela seras pas trop en ta faveur pour ton pardon.**

…**...D'accord mais dès qu'il s'en ira je te ferais subir double dose d'entraînement pendant une semaine avec interdiction de manger des ramens. Dit Sadiquement Kyubi**

**-HEIN! Dit Naruto outré**

**-C'est sa ou rien. Lui Dit Kyubi.**

**-... Mais pourquoi seulement quand ils seront partis?**

**-Ton père me hait déjà, j'ai pas envie qu'il me hait encore plus en voyant se que je te fait faire.**

**-hahahaha! C'est bon j'accepte. Dit Naruto en souriant**

**-fuinjutsu: kaeri no naka ni han (retour dans le sceau).Dit Naruto.**

**Une fois que Kyubi fut rentré Naruto se mit en position activa son rinnegan et sorti son katana.**

**-Tien pourquoi l'as t-il fait rentré et se katana... Pensa Minato.**

**-Il est temps de mettre un terme a ce combat père. Dit Naruto en garde.**

**-Père? Tu me vieillit pas un trop la, mais je suis d'accord pour en finir. Dit Minato quelque peu déconcerté par l'appellation que lui adonner son fils.**

**Naruto émit du chakra dans son épée et envoya des lames de vents que Minato allait éviter mais qui a sa surprise ne le toucha pas et était en rotation autour de lui. La surprise passé Minato se mit quand même en garde se préparant a toute éventualité.**

**-Katon:********Hotarubi** **(lucioles ardentes). Dit Naruto en affichant un air sadique.**

**Dès minuscule boule de feu sortirent des paumes des mains de Naruto ressemblant a des lucioles et se rapprochèrent doucement de des lames de vents devant le regard horrifié de de Minato**

**-fuinjutsu: kôkin no kaze!(emprisonnement du vent) Dit Minato en déroulant un rouleau auquel il y a jouta des inscription rapide avec son sang.**

**Les lames de vents de Naruto furent alors aspiré par le rouleau sous le regard de l'utilisateur des lames de vents.**

**-Maintenant je suis tranquille a mon tour Dit Minato en fonçant sur son fils kunai en main.**

**-Fait chier sa aurait plus de dégât... pas grave . Dit Naruto d'un air faussement peiné.**

**-Katon Hidaruma (poupée brasier) Rajouta Naruto.**

**Les lucioles étant dans le rayon de Minato explosèrent tous laissant penser a Naruto que son père était soit inconscient soit il s'était protéger . Il opta pour la seconde option voyant mal son père le Yondaime Hokage a terre pour si peu. Une fois la fumée du a l'explosion parti il put voir un dôme de terre se dressait la ou était son père; Il sourit a cette penser mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il sentit un chakra dans son dos.**

**-raiton: rairyuu no tatsumaki ( tornade du dragon de foudre). Dit Minato derrière Naruto.**

**Un dragon de foudre apparut alors et fonça sur Naruto qui surprit évita l'impact mais ne put entièrement se protéger quand le dragon explosa.**

**-Kuso! J'ai pas pus l'éviter entièrement et j'ai presque plus de chakra avec les techniques que j'utilise et la pression, la cadence qu'il m'impose. Ragea Naruto le bras gauche en sang.**

**-Ne tourne jamais le dos a un adversaire. Dit Minato**

**-Nani? Dit Naruto.**

**Il vit son père avec un Katana charger de chakra raiton foncer sur lui.**

**-Shinra tensei . Dit Naruto en tendant sa main vers son père qui se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et explosa dans un nuage de fumée.**

**-encore un clone il veut jouer a sa un? Se dit Naruto.**

**-Multiclonage supra Dit Naruto**

**Milles clones apparurent devant le regard surpris de Minato cachait dans un arbre.**

**-Chui pas dans la merde maintenant. Se lamenta faussement Minato.**

**-Multiclonage plus kunai bushin dit Minato en faisant cents clones armés lançant chacun cinq kunai qui se multiplièrent par deux avec le kunai bushin.**

**Naruto ayant senti un mouvement dans son dos fut quelque peu surprit de voir mille kunai arriver sur lui et ses clones suivit par cents réplique de son père.**

**-Tu crois que tes clones ont une chance contre les miens Dit Naruto.**

**-Ce n'est qu'une diversion fiston Dit Minato en souriant **

**-Hiraishin no jutsu (scintillement du corps) Dit Minato en se téléportant a l'emplacement de son kunai derrière Naruto faisant disparaître la dizaine de mètre les séparant.**

**-Na...**

**-Rasengan! Dit Minato en enfonçant l'orbe dans le dos de son fils qui tourbillonna avant de s'écraser contre un arbre assommer sonnant la fin du match.**

**-Vous avez terminer? Dit Kushina en arrivant.**

**-Ouais il m'as étonner par son ingéniosité et son rinnegan. Dit-il en souriant.**

**-Mais encore? Demanda Kushina en souriant.**

**-Rien si ce n'est que je n'accepte pas le fait qu'il considère Kyubi comme son ami et membre de sa famille. Dit-il triste.**

**-Il a fait ses choix non? Tant qu'il assume et est content de ses choix on ne peux souhaiter que sa continue. Dit-elle**

**-Hai... Dit-il constatant qu'il y avait du vrai mais ne pardonnera pas pour autant Kyubi.**

**-Bon c'est pas tout sa mais pendant que vous combattiez je me suis renseignez sur ce qu'il aime c'est un grand fan de ramen. Dit-elle fier que son fils soit comme elle.**

**-Je m'en doutais un peu tu sais vus que c'est notre enfant et puis même si il n'aurais pas aimer les ramens tu l'aurais convertis en lui disant que c'est le plat des Dieux par la force. Dit Minato en riant.**

**-Peuh! Dit-elle en boudant.**

**-Alala une vraie gamine va faire les ramens pendant que je prenne Naruto pour le déposer dans sa chambre. Dit-il.**

**-Grr, tu m'énerve mais j'ai une meilleurs solutions allons a Ichiraku je suis sur quand sentant l'odeur des ramens il se réveilleras instantanément. Dit-elle tout sourire.**

**-Ahh...bon allons-y. Dit-il sachant qu'il ne refuse rien a kushina.**

**Minato en portant son fils alla en direction de chez Ichiraku quand sa femme le retint.**

**-Bah on vas pas a Ichiraku?**

**-Si mais je pense pas que le Sandaime n'as prévenus les habitants de notre retour et puis j'ai laisser a Ichiraku un de tes kunai pour pas qu'il arrive malheur a mes ramens. Dit-elle gênée.**

**-Ah d'accord je comprend pourquoi j'ai du te passer un autre kunai. Dit-il **

**-Bon on y va?**

**-hai hai accroche toi, Hiraishin no jutsu .**

**Au stand d'Ichiraku l'équipe sept ,huit et l'équipe de Gai faisait la fête lorsque il entendit Teuchi hurlait a la mort il se précipitèrent donc a son secours mais lorsqu'il arrivèrent il virent Teuchi au sol regardant avec des yeux choqué le Yondaime Hokage sa femme et son plus fidèle client sur le dos de l'Hokage.**

**-Je te l'avais dis que c'était pas une bonne idée de venir comme sa! Dit Minato**

**-tu m'as rien dit et puis se qui est fait est fait.**

**-pff bref salut tous le monde. Dit Minato en faisant face a tous le monde.**

**-Sensei... Pensa Kakashi tentant de refouler ses larmes**


	7. flash back mon meilleur ami partie 1

0Minato remarqua enfin Kakashi et lui dit:

-Yo Kakashi tu as bien grandi sa faisait un bail . Dit Minato en souriant.

-Aucun tact, et après c'est moi qu'on traite de gamine. Pensa Kushina

-Co...Comment sensei... C'est impossible. Dit Kakashi exhibant un visage plus que troublé.

-Ah! Qu'ont soit vivant! C'est grâce a notre petit bonhomme ne me demande pas comment c'est secret. Dit-il toujours souriant.

-Il t'emmerde le petit bonhomme Papa. Dit Naruto se réveillant et en mettant un coup de poing dans le ventre de son père charger partiellement de Chakra qui fit tordre Minato de douleur sous l'incompréhension des autres.

-sale gosse! Dit Minato a moitié en colère.

-Je serais toi je fais rien, j'ai découvert ta petite cachette de Icha Icha tactic si tu veux que Maman ne soit pas au courant et donc vivre encore un peu tu te tais ok? Chuchota Naruto a l'oreille de son père avec un sourire espiègle.

-Kss... Dit-il en boudant.

Les trois équipes resté a l'écart regardèrent la scène avec un mince sourire tous en se disant par quel miracle Naruto avait réussi a ressusciter ces deux là.

-Bon et si on parlait tranquillement dans notre coin et que les enfants fassent pareils! Chef! dix méga portions de ramens aux porc! Dit Kushina

Tous le monde hocha la tête en signe d'approbations.

Du côtés des genins:

-Trop fort ton père c'est le Yondaime! Cria Kiba.

-Galère on avait déjà pas assez d'un sang bleu on en a deux . Dit Shikamaru en pointant sasuke.

-Kss, surveille tes paroles Nara . Dit Sasuke froidement.

-Kyaa, Sasuke-kun! Cria d'hystérie Sakura au grand d'âme des autres.

-Pitoyable. Dit Hanabi.

-Jalouse ma propositions tient toujours Hyuga j'ai mon autre bras de libre pour toi. Dit-il hautainement.

-Uchiwa... Veut-tu retenter l'expérience de traverser un mur.?Dit Naruto froidement en gelant l'air autour des genins.

-kss!

-je prend sa pour un non. Dit naruto tout en relâchant la pression de l'air autour d'eux.

Cinq minutes plus tard du coté des adultes

-Vous vous posez certainement beaucoup de questions? Demanda Minato aux autres.

Tous acquiescèrent.

-Comment se fait-il que nous n'avions pas été mis au courant que vous aviez un fils Minato-sama? Demanda Kurenaï.

-Vous savez tous que nous sommes morts tous les deux le jours de l'attaque de Kyubi et bien si vous n'avez pas été mis au courant c'est parce que je ne voulais qu'il se fassent tuer ou bien kidnapper par d'autres villages ninjas connaissant ma réputation si Naruto aurait porté mon nom cela se serait a cours sur produit.

-Mais une chose que je ne comprend pas c'est comment le petit Naruto a Aie! Se plaignit Asuma qui venait de recevoir une chaise

-Qui c'est que tu traites de petit le barbu!Hurla Naruto en rogne.

Naruto s'était bien sur assagi pendant son entraînement avec Kyubi et shinigami-sama mais si il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait c'est qu'on le traite de ''petit'' ou tout autres expressions se rapportant a sa taille qui en parlant était bizarre. En effet il devait mesurer dix centimètres de moins que n'importe quelle garçon de son âge. Ayant demander le pourquoi du comment a Shinigami-sama, ce dernier lui avait répondu que c'était probablement a cause de Kyubi qui ralentissait sa croissance de part le fait que le chakra de Kyubi avait dans les sept premières années de vie de Naruto attaquer son corps sans le vouloir rendant la croissance de ce dernier difficile malgré qu'il était amis Kyubi ne parvenait pas entièrement a stopper les effets néfaste sur le corps de son hôte.

Tous regardèrent Naruto avec une expression de surprise de part les genins ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait attaquer Asuma étant trop surpris par son geste pour entendre la phrase qui suivit et d'autre les adultes se demandant comment il avait fait pour les entendre.

-Naruto qu'est qui t'as prit vient t'excuser? Cria Minato. Le démon agit surement sur ces émotions Pensa Minato

Se qu'il ne savait pas c'est que pendant son entraînement Naruto avait acquis le dons d'entendre les pensée des autres. Et c'est d'un ton froid qui répondit.

-N'appelle plus jamais mon ami Démon ou sinon tu le regretteras . Dit-il en lançant un kunai combiner a l'affinité futon qui entailla la joue de son père qui fut pris au dépourvus.

Suite a cette acte laissant tous le monde choqué Naruto partit sur le mont Hokage pour méditer

Une fois sur le mont hokage Naruto invoqua Kyubi pour lui parler et se confié.

-L'être humain est abjecte il se croit supérieur a tout, si il voit quelque chose de plus puissant que lui ou qu'il ne comprend pas ils l'appellent démon ou monstres... Ils n'hésitent pas a faire des morts autours de lui en disant que c'est pour protéger sa famille alors que la plupart n'en non plus ou s'en contre foute de leur famille. Ignore t-il l'humilité est le pardon? Dit Naruto en se posant la question

-Tout chez l'humain n'est mauvais mon ami, certes se que tu vient de dire est vrai et on pourrait encore en rajouter mais ils ont aussi des qualité, celle d'aimer de protéger et bien d'autres mais bon je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur ceux sujet. En conclusion l'être humain peut être exceptionnellement pure comme toi ou Allen la preuve vous êtes amis avec un démon . Dit kyubi avec un voie sereine d'où on pouvait entendre de la tristesse quand il eut prononcer le nom de son défunt ami mort de la folie des hommes.

Flash back cent cinquante ans plus tôt.

Un enfant portant un manteau rouge d'où on ne pouvait voir son visage courrait dans une forêt luxuriante poursuivi par trois ninjas.

-Ahahah! Amusant j'aime voir une proie apeuré! Hurla comme un fou le premier ninja. Il était assez grand bien bati il avait de court cheveux noir avec un œil aussi noir que c'est cheveux l'autre étant caché grâce a un bandage, certainement a cause d'un œil crevé.

-C'est sur mais je vous prévient c'est moi qui le découpe! Hurla a son tour le second ninja. Contrairement au premier il était une véritable armoire a glace ayant de long cheveux vert contrastant avec ses yeux gris.

-On doit le capturer vivant Akino, Chomei. Dit Celui qui semblait être le chef. Il était le plus petit du groupe il avait des cheveux bleu de la même couleur que ces yeux.

-Hai, Hai Eichi Dirent lassent les deux autres.

Pendant se temps l'enfant courrait a en perdre haleine jusqu'à apercevoir une grotte immense, quand on voyait son entré on pouvait parler d'une porte des dieux tellement sa taille était démesuré et l'impression qui si laissez sentir était divine. Sans se poser la question d'un autre potentiel danger il s'y réfugia courant encore et encore ne regardant pas devant lui jusqu'à se qu'il percute quelque chose de poilus?

-Qui ose déranger un gardien divin? Tonna la voie de la chose. En levant la tête pour voir qui lui était rentré dedans il remarqua que c'était un humain au vue de sa taille un enfant.

Au moment ou le gardien eut fini sa pensée les trois ninjas arrivèrent avec une torche en main et virent avec effroi cette chose.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que sa? Hurla Akino.

-Kss fallait que l'on tombe sur le gardien de cette forêt. Pesta Eichi surprenant ses deux compagnons par son sang froid a tout épreuve.

-Que venez vous faire ici humains? Tonna le gardien d'une voix neutre.

-Pardonnez nous Kyubi-sama mais nous voulons cette enfant. Dit Eichi au gardien avec dédain tout en montrant l'enfant.

-et puis je savoir pourquoi? Demanda Kyubi.

Les trois ninjas ne purent répondre ne voulant pas faire savoir leur intentions concernant l'enfant.

Du côté de l'enfant, tout se basculait dans sa tête il échappait avec peine a ses ninjas qu'il avait en face de lui un gardien d'après les dire des ninjas. La question était de savoir si il allait le protéger ou le livré au ninjas.

-Et bien j'attends votre réponse, suivant celle ci je déciderais de quoi faire.

-Plus le choix on va devoir lui dire je n'étais pas pour au départ mais ce gardien devrait nous aider a tuer ce démon. Pensa Eichi.

-ET bien Kyubi-sama si nous voulons cette enfant ou devrais-je dire ''démon'' c'est pour sa mise a mort. Dit Eichi.

-Démon vous dites? Demanda Kyubi.

-Hai! Répondirent les trois ninjas.

Kyubi ne répliqua pas mais utilisa une très mince quantité de chakra juste assez pour appeler le vent qui souleva la capuche de l'enfant. Ce qu'il vit le fascina sans qu'il ne le montrent, en effet l'enfant devait être âgé de huit ans tout au plus il avait des cheveux d'un blanc pur ses yeux était noir avec une cicatrice formant un pentacle commençant en haut de son œil droit finissant par un long trait passant par son œil.

-Malgré ces cheveux blanc et cette cicatrice je ne vois pas en quoi cette enfant et un démon. Dit Kyubi qui commençait a être en colère contre ses humains s'en prenant a un de leur congénère sans défense.

-D'après les rapports que nous avons reçut l'œil droit de cette enfant pourrait se transformer en quelque chose de démoniaque de plus son bras gauche est a cent pour cent démoniaque, regardez par vous même. Dit Eichi qui commençait a supporter de moins en moins le gardien.

-Bien je le ferais partez maintenant je veux m'entretenir seul avec lui . Dit Kyubi.

-Mais! Protesta Eichi;

-Oseriez vous désobéir a un gardien? Tonna Kyubi.

-Non Kyubi-sama nous partons sur le champs. Go Dit-il a ses amis qui était contre mais ne pouvait rien faire contre un gardien .

Une fois qu'il fut parti Kyubi installa une barrière de chakra pour plus de précautions. Une fois fait il demanda.

-Petit comment t'appelle tu? Demanda Kyubi

ET sous la surprise général l'enfant fit preuve d'un courage impressionnant.

-Et ho le renard mouillé! Je suis pas petit! Cria L'enfant puis se rendant compte de son geste pris peur d'une quelconque représailles.

-Pourquoi cette humain c'est-il emporté autant? Est-ce parce que je l'ait qualifier de petit? Pensa Kyubi mais il ne put se poser d'avantage de question que l'enfant pris la parole.

-Excuser moi Gardien-sama je me suis emporté c'est juste que je déteste que l'on parle de ma taille! Dit l'enfant en s'inclinant, puis en relevant soudainement la tête et en souriant.

-je m'appelle Allen, Allen Walker! Dit-il en oubliant sur le coup les trois ninjas .

-Bien Allen excuse accepter maintenant montre moi ton bras gauche. Dit Kyubi

Au départ réticent Allen finit par accepter ayant confiance en le gardien . Il remonta sa manche et se que vit Kyubi le surprit. Son bras était noir avec un cristal vert en forme de croix sur le dos de sa main d'où il semblait qu'un liquide y circulait.

Quand Allen vit le démon surprit il pris peur croyant qu'il serait comme les autres et le tuerais et se mis dans une drôle de posture.

-Alors vous êtes comme les autres, vous aussi vous voulez ma mort! Hurla de rage Allen en essayant de retenir ces larmes

-Pas du tout Allen, laisse moi t'ex... Mais Kyubi ne put finir sa phrase que Allen l'attaqua.

Pendant son assaut le bras et l'œil d'Allen changèrent . Son bras changea bien vite de forme il fut disproportionnel a son corps tellement sa taille avait changer, ce n'était plus un bras humain a proprement parlé mais un véritable bras de démon d'où l'on sentait une puissante source d'énergie. Quand a son œil la couleur entière de avait changer passant du blanc au noir avec deux cercle rouges sang au centre.

-Ahhh! Hurla Allen pendant son attaque, attaquant avec la force du désespoir.

-Mais qui est cette enfant? Pensa Kyubi.

Il eut tout juste le temps de reprendre ces esprits pour éviter le coup qu'il lui était destiné, ne voulant pas que sa aille plus loin il expulsa une partie de son chakra qui fit tomber lourdement Allen au sol le rendant inconscient.

Une heure plus tard Allen se réveilla.

-Te voilà enfin réveiller Allen Dit une voie que Allen reconnut sans mal.


	8. flash back mon meilleur ami partie 2

-Te voilà enfin réveiller Allen Dit une voie que Allen reconnut sans mal.

-Ou suis-je? Demanda Allen en se levant et remarquant qu'il n'était plus dans la grotte.

-Tu es dans mon sanctuaire qui se situe au sommet d'une montagne d'un pays inconnu de tes poursuivant.

-Pourquoi m'avoir aider? Demanda Allen après un certain temps.

-cela pourra te surprendre mais je veux que tu sois mon élève Allen-kun. Dit Kyubi

-Votre...votre élève! Mais...mais pourquoi? Demanda t-il troublé par cette nouvelle plus que surprenante.

-Pour que tu maitrise ton pouvoir pardi mais avant de continuer laisse moi prendre une apparence plus adéquate . Dit-il

Se que vit Allen le surpris en effet le grand Kyubi avait pris une apparence humaine. Il devait mesurer pas loin du mètre quatre vingt dix, était bien batti, avait les cheveux rouge sang les yeux aussi avec la pupille fendu côté vestimentaire il portait un yukata (celui de broken youth! Et oui Naruto l'as piqué a Kyubi!) on aurait put le confondre avec n'importe quel être humain si se n'était ses neuf queues dans son dos qui fouetté l'air.

-... Trop fort Murmura Allen figé.

-Bien maintenant que j'ai pris mon apparence humaine, ne pose pas de questions! Dit-il en voyant Allen qui allait lui demander des explications

-Bon je reprend je vais t'aider a maîtriser ton bras. Dit-il sérieux

-Co..comment sa comment pourriez vous m'aider a maîtriser se bras démoniaque? Demanda Allen.

-hahaha! Alors la je t'arrête tout de suite se que tu as n'est pas démoniaque. Certes sa forme n'est pas humaine mais cela ne prouve en rien qu'il est démoniaque. Quand j'ai vu ton bras la première fois je me suis souvenu des paroles de Shinigami-sama sur ce...

-Vous connaissez Shinigami-sama?

-Bien sur c'est lui qui m'a envoyer moi et mes huit autres frères et sœurs sur terre pour protéger les terres sacrés, mais revenons a nos moutons.

-Hai

-Bien comme je le disais je me suis souvenu d'une conversation que j'ai eut avec Shinigami-sama. Pour faire simple disons que tu as un pouvoir qui vient des Dieux eux même!Et...

-Yataa! je suis un Dieu! Cria de joie Allen avant de se prendre un coup de poing sur le crâne.

-Baka! laisse moi finir j'ai jamais dit que tu était un Dieu! Cria Kyubi pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de le prendre comme élève, il va me pourrir la vie! Pensa Kyubi se lamentant sur son futur

-Bon je reprend les dieux même en envoyant des gardiens sur terre ne pouvait pas compter que sur eux pour deux raisons: la première ils sont trop voyant autant sous leur forme originel que sous leur forme humaine et deuxièmement même si ils sont puissant ils ne peuvent couvrir tous le monde ils sont surtout là pour prévenir et détruire les grandes menaces venant des Enfers qui pourrait arriver. C'est pourquoi ils ont choisies des humains au cœur pur pour leurs offrirent une partie de leur pouvoir afin de couvrir toute menaces que les gardiens ne pourraient s'occuper qu'aux second plan mais qui pourraient avoir des conséquences désastreuses.

-...

-Qui y a t-il?

-Combien somme nous en tous?

-cent neuf pour être exact mais il ne restent plus que deux survivant toi et une jeune fille de ton âge habitant au delà des frontières que ce monde connait.

-qu'est-il advenu des autres? Demanda t-il le regard dans le vide.

-mort chassé comme tu l'étais avant ou ils se sont suicider ne supportant plus les insultes et les regard chargé de haine. Dit Kyubi.

-...Je vois.

-Cela n'as pas l'air de t'émouvoir plus que sa concernant tous se que je t'ai dis .

-Depuis que je suis petit je suis insulté taper parce que je suis soit disant un ''démon'' a force je ne cherchait même plus a comprendre j'endurais en silence donc se que tu viens de me dit ne m'étonne pas trop. Dit Allen en faisant un mince sourire a Kyubi.

-Je vois il a vraiment souffert néanmoins il ne s'enfonce pas dans la voie de la haine . Se dit Kyubi

-Bien si tout va bien que ton entraînement commence! Déclara Kyubi

-Hai Kyubi-sensei. Déclara Allen heureux

Dix ans plus tard:

Allen avait bien changer il était âgé de seize ans et devait mesurer pas loin du mètre soixante .Il était toujours aussi titilleux quand on parlait de sa taille qui pour Kyubi était un bien pour les combats car cela éviter dans certains cas de se faire blesser par des attaque ayant pour cible la hauteur de la tête d'une personne de taille...normal d'après lui néanmoins malgré que cette remarque ne laissait aucun sous entendu Allen le pris mal et fit vivre un calvaire a Kyubi côté patience. Excepté la taille on pouvait remarquer que les trait de son visage s'était durci preuve qu'il en avait bavé. Niveau vestimentaire Allen portait la même tenu que Kyubi. Allen avait aussi bien sur muri mais pas comme l'espérait Kyubi, il avait tendance a faire confiance a tout le monde et a être selon ses dire l'incarnation de la naïveté.

-Plus vite Allen! Tu prend trop de temps a rassembler le chakra nécessaire! Dit Kyubi d'une voix autoritaire.

-kss! Je sais! Dit Allen en se concentrant sur son bras.

Allen s'entraînait a la maîtrise de son bras. Il le maîtrisait déjà a un certain niveau plus qu'honorable mais Kyubi lui disait pour le motiver qu'il n'avait même pas le niveau des trois ninjas qui l'avait poursuivi il a de cela dix ans ce qui était entièrement faux il était beaucoup plus puissant mais Kyubi se forcé a mentir pour qu'il s'acharne a progresser.

Pensée de Allen:

-Rah! Qu'est qu'il est soulant Kyubi sensei! Je fais de mon mieux pourtant! Sale vieux schnock!

Mais Allen fut interrompu dans son entraînement par Kyubi qui lui envoya un bon direct direction le lac a proximité.

-Mais vous êtes malade ou quoi? Hurla Allen en se stabilisant sur l'eau.

-Chibi no Baka! tu pensais tellement fort que tu tes même pas rendu compte que j'ai tout entendu! Hurla Kyubi en rage contre Allen.

Kyubi croyant que cela suffirait a faire terroriser Allen pour son manque de respect envers lui fut surpris que cela n'avait pas eut l'effet escompter en effet il était enrager a cause de l'appellation que Kyubi lui avait donné.

-qu'est-ce que je croyais donc pff il est plus occupé par le fait que je parle de sa taille que de autres choses.. Pensa Kyubi blasé.

-Impardonnable...impardonnable...impardonnable. Se répétait inlassablement Allen la tête baisser

-Et merde je sens déjà une aura meurtrière autour de lui je vais devoir le calmé pour sa... Pensa Kyubi qui ne put finir sa phrase que Allen lui fonçait déjà dessus

Après un petit moment Allen fonça sur son sensei son bras divin activé il lui avait fait prendre la forme quasi cylindrique grâce a lequel il tirait des munitions a grande vitesse sur son sensei qui évita sans mal l'offensive de son élève qui n'en démordra pas moins et changea l'apparence de son bras pour qu'il ressemble a un immense mains pourvus de doigt tranchant. Kyubi évita sans mal encore une fois l'offensive de son élève et décida d'en finir

-Futon: Pression atmosphérique dit-il blasé sans composé le moindre signe.

Suite a cela la zone ou se trouva Allen fut soudainement plus lourd ce qui cloua Allen au sol mais Kyubi n'en avait pas finit.

-genjutsu:les voies du paradis. Déclara Kyubi encore une fois blasé et sans utilisé de signe.

Grâce a cette attaque Allen s'endormit en croyant qu'il vivait dans sa vision du paradis

Quelque heure plus tard Allen se réveilla.

-Hm...qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Se demanda Allen avant de se relever précipitamment. Ah! Je me souviens je me battais avec le vieux et après je me suis endormie...Kuso! L'enfoiré a utiliser encore son enfoiré de genjutsu! Tiens mais il est ou? Se demanda Allen en regardant partout

-Kyubi sensei! Kyubi sensei! Vous êtes ou? Et le vi.. Mais Allen ne put finir sa phrase que une gigantesque explosion se produisit quelque kilomètre plus loin.

-Haaaaa! Entendu Allen qu'il identifia tout de suite comme la voix de son sensei.

-Kyubi! Cria Allen en courant dans la direction de l'explosion.

Plus tard arriver sur les lieux de l'explosion Allen put voir son sensei ayant reprit sa véritable apparence allongé par terre saignant de partout. Ne cherchant pas plus loin Allen courut vers son sensei retenant difficilement ses larmes.

-Kyu...Kyubi sensei! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Hurla Allen.

-...Baka... Pourquoi t'es venus...Par tout de suite! Gaki! Parla avec quelque peu de mal Kyubi.

-Ohh! Alors le voilà le dernier survivant, héritier des pouvoirs des Dieux. Dit une voie provenant de derrière

Sans attendre plus longtemps Allen se retourna, activa son bras et attaqua celui qui était responsable de l'état de son sensei. Son adversaire n'eut aucun mal a esquivé et envoya Allen voler avec un geste non chalant du bras.

-Faible...trop faible. Dit la voix.

-Kss merde! Il a autant de force que Kyubi. Se dit Allen avant de relever la tête et de enfin voir son adversaire.

-Qu...Qu... Réussi a articuler Allen en voyant l'apparence de son adversaire.

-Surpris . Dit son adversaire en souriant de façon sournoise. En effet son adversaire n'avait rien d'humain son corps était noir parsemé de liseré ressemblant a des veines ou l'on croirait voir de la lave y circulant. Sa tête était parsemé de pic blanc avec en son centre un oeil rouge enfer. Il disposait de quatre bras deux jambes et une paire d'ailes dans le dos.

-Et c'est sa que tu considère comme ton fils et élève! Dit La chose a l'adresse de Kyubi avant de partir dans un rire.

-Enfoiré touche le une seul fois et tu le regretteras! D'ailleurs je me demande comment tu as put nous trouver! Hurla Kyubi

-Hahaha! Et c'est toi sous merde qui va m'en empêcher? Laisse moi rire je vais en finir avec toi pour la peine! Mais avant je vais te révéler un truc. Dit-il en se téléportant a côté de Kyubi.

-Ce sont les humains qui m'ont appeler pour te tuer toi et ton abruti d'élèves tu aurais du les voir m'implorant près a tous se donnait a moi pour te tuer toi et ton misérable élèves.. Murmura t-il a l'oreille de Kyubi qui eut juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Maintenant meurs! Hurla la chose en armant son bras vers Kyubi.


End file.
